Dancing Fools 6
by Persiana13
Summary: The Dancing Insanity returns as the Super Smash Brothers gang gets forced into a dancing competition.  Insanity Ensues! 100th fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 1: It's Back! 

Mario looked around the room,

"What-a is going-a on?"

Luigi, the other Italian plumber, shook his head,

"Beats-a me, bro. Who invited us?"

Peach scanned the room for any signs of life or any clues as to where they were,

"Something is wrong here. I can feel it."

Daisy nodded her head,

"I know what you mean. I mean, there's gaping holes in the wall, craters in the floor and…"

She sniffed and winced,

"Is that a skunk I smell?"

A man in a tuxedo entered at that moment,

**Hi, gang. **

He looked around, stunned,

**Oh come on! I just cleaned this place up like yesterday! **

Link snickered,

"Maybe you should get a maid."

**Link, maybe you should screw Zelda. **

Link shook his head,

"No thanks; I've been trying to find Sheik for months. Damn, she IS flexible."

Zelda, the Hylian princess, scowled,

"Link, I'm Sheik. Remember?"

Link replied with a dreamy state,

"All I remember were those positions. Sheik, my beautiful, precious little contortionist. You are so-."

**Hey! As much as I like the fantasy, we have business to discuss. Now, I took a little time off to work on a few things, but now, Dancing Fools is back! **

Fox snapped his fingers in realization,

"Now I remember this. Haven't you done this to those guys the Justice League?"

Falco added,

"And the Avengers?"

Zelda chimed in,

"And the X-men?"

Captain Falcon said,

"And the Misfits?"

**Yeah, and, for some weird reason, they all got a court order saying I can't involve them in any more stunts like this. **

The man rubbed his hands evilly,

**But that doesn't mean all of you can't be involved. **

He began laughing maniacally. Link shuddered,

"Why do I suddenly feel I want to fight fifty Ganondorfs right now?"

Kirby nodded in agreement.

**SILENCE! From now on, you will all do as I say! **

A piece of paper is pulled out,

**Now, I had a hard time coming up with some couples, but, it's in good humor. For starters…Peach and Mario. **

Fox rolled his eyes,

"Like we didn't see this coming."

**Shut up, McCloud! **

The man whistled and a foxhound appeared at his side. The insane author ordered,

**KILL! **

The foxhound began to chase after Fox. Fox screamed,

"HELP! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Falco clutched his sides as he laughs,

"Serves ya right, Fox!"

**Hey, I got a bird dog too, bub. You wanna see him? **

Falco's eyes widen in terror,

"No, I'll be good. Honest."

**Next up…Fox and Krystal. **

Krystal entered, squealing,

"Did you hear that, love? We're going to dance!"

Fox ran by, shouting,

"I'm sure that's nice, but I've got bigger problems right now!"

Foxhound barked out loud still in hot pursuit.

**The third couple participating…is Link and Zelda. **

Link groaned,

"What about Sheik?"

Zelda turned red with anger,

"Link. I am Sheik."

Young Link sighed,

"Even I know that."

Link scoffs,

"Shut up, half-pint."

Young Link glared,

"Don't call me half-pint."

The child pulled out a slingshot and fired it at Link's ankles.

Link grasped his ankle in pain,

"OW! Smart ass kid! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Link attempted to go after Young Link, but Young Link wass already running away, cackling.

**All right, people. Let's stop being little girls about this. Our next couple is… Samus and Captain Falcon. **

Samus was stunned,

"What? Why?"

Captain Falcon flexed his muscles,

"Because you and I are sexy, babe. If you think we're hot now, wait until we get to the bed room."

Samus pointed her blaster, threatening,

"One more step, and I'll fire this missile up your ass faster than you can say Falcon Punch!"

**People, people please. This is getting out hand. At least keep it all in until the show starts. Now, our fifth couple for the evening is… Luigi and Daisy. **

Daisy smugly smirked,

"You're going down, Peach."  
Peach looked back,

"As if your tramp ass is going to beat me! I'm a great dancer!"

Daisy laughed,

"Oh, please. You look and smell just like Barbie; cheap and plastic."

Peach shouted,

"DIE!"

She tackled Daisy, a cat-fight breaking out.

Luigi groaned,

"This is-a not happening."

Falco, Kirby, Ness, Marth, Jeff, Roy, and Ike were wildly cheering this on, taking bets.

**I've had enough of this. **

The insane author pulled out bean bag shotgun with dust on it. He smirked,

**Boy, do I miss using this. **

He fired a bean bag at Falco. Falco saw it coming and puts on a deflection shield. The bean bag bounced harmlessly off and into Ike.

Ike grumbled,

"Falco, what the hell, man?"

**Shut up, all of you! I have two more couples to get to and then, we're going to meet the judges. Now, our sixth couple for the evening is…Ness and Paula. **

Ness blinked,

"Wait, I'm just a kid."

Paula walked in,

"And a very cute one at that."

Ness groaned,

"EEEWWW! I have to touch a girl!"

Jeff bowed,

"If Ness is not up to the task, then perhaps I should take his place."

**What the hell? As long as Paula dances with either Jeff or Ness, it's all good. For our last couple tonight, I've had to pull a lot of strings to get this one, because, let me tell you; it was a bitch to get these two to come here. **

Mario: Who is it?

**The Ice Climbers! **

Mario groaned,

"We're dead."

**If you think that's bad, wait until you see who's judging this whole thing. **

Next Chapter:

Meet the judges of this insane contest!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. ABC owns Dancing with the Stars! _

Chapter 2: The Judges! 

**Now that we have the couples down, let's meet our judges for this fine show. First up… BOWSER!**

Bowser, tied in chair, roared,

"PERSIANA13! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'LL ROAST YOUR ASS OVER AN OPEN FIRE, AND THAT'LL BE THE START OF WHAT I DO TO YOU!"

Mario blinked,

"How did you convince Bowser to go along with this?"

Link observed,

"I think it's all those bumps on his head, Mario."

The author pulled out the Megaton Hammer,

**The wonders you can do with this thing. I'm glad I stole…uh, I mean, bought it from that peddler. Yes, bought it. **

The author shifted his eyes quickly.

Ness blinked,

"Are you always like this?"

**Yes, this is normal for me. **

Bowser snarled,

"MARIO, GET ME OUT OF THIS! FOR ONCE, I NEED RESCUING!"  
Mario shrugged,

"Uh, no can do, Bowser. Peach and I have to get-a ready for our dancing lessons."

**Besides, you suck, Bowser. **

The author took the Megaton Hammer and hit Bowser on the head. Boswer was unconscious, little stars floating above his head. Peach smirked,

"Thank you."

**No problem. Now, our second judge tonight is going to be…GANONDORF! **

Ganondorf turned around, tied to chair,

"What is going on here? I demand an explanation!"

Zelda said,

"You're tied up for our sick amusement."

Ganondorf nodded,

"Oh. Well, in that case…LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Link asked,

"So you can terrorize Hyrule again?"

Ganondorf shook his head,

"NO! Nothing like that!"

He noticed the looks he was getting,

"Well, maybe a little."

**Shut up, Ganon-dork! **

The author lifted the Megaton Hammer and slammed it on top of Ganondorf's head. Ganondorf falls unconscious.

Link sighed,

"That's better."

**Sheik owes me a favor. **

Link was excited,

"You mean, she was here? Where?"

Zelda crossed her arms,

"Link. I'm Sheik. I'm the one ninja that helped you. Don't you remember Ocarina of Time?"

Samus scoffed,

"Lady, he probably doesn't remember what he had for breakfast this morning. He was hit in the head with King Dedede's hammer, remember?"

Zelda blinked,

"Oh, I see."

Captain Falcon asked,

"So, who is our third judge for this dancing event?"

**Don't worry. This guy wants to be here. **

Andross turned around in his chair,

"Hello, everyone!"

Fox was stunned,

"Andross! What are you doing here?"

Andross said,

"I am judging this contest. What are you doing here?"

Fox exclaimed,

"I'm competing in it!"

Andross laughed,

"Oh, this is too rich! I love it so much!"

Falco declared,

"How do you like this then?"  
Falco powered up and flew like a comet at Andross, setting him on fire. (1)

Andross shouted,

"HELP! PUT IT OUT! HELP!"

**Falco! **

The author whistled for birddog. A bloodhound appeared next to the author,

**KILL! **  
The birddog chased after Falco. Falco ran,

"HELP! GET THIS FLEA BAG OFF OF ME!"

Fox shuddered,

"Now I feel bad for him."

**Well, that's our judges! Tune in next when we see the dances kick off! **

Andross ran around,

"SOMEONE PUT THIS FIRE RIGHT NOW!"

Kirby inhaled deeply, eating Andross. Puffed out, he spat Andross back out, no flames. Kirby smiled, then started to rub his stomach. He breathed fire all over Andross again. Andross screamed,

"PAIN! I AM IN TERRIBLE PAIN!"

**Welcome to another normal day for me. **

Next Chapter:

The dancing kicks off!

(1) For those that played the game, you know what this move is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 3: Just Peachy! 

Falco was huffing,

"I can't believe I got chased by that thing for a whole week. Where did that psycho get a bird dog like that?"

Jeff observed,

"It seems to me this Persiana13 has access to some very impressive technology and weapons. I will have to ask how he does it."

Jody Summers smirked,

"Looking to exchange notes, Jeff?"

Jeff adjusted his glasses,

"Just curious as to the bean bag gun. I had no idea he could fire so many bean bags at once. Did he create it?"

Kirby entered carrying the refrigerator. He placed it next to himself and was about to inhale the contents when a gun is heard ready to fire,

**Don't even think about it, puff ball, unless you like being strawberry colored wallpaper all over my studio. **

Kirby closed his mouth and took only an apple.

**That's better. Now, that I'm here, we can start the show. **

The author looked around,

**Crap, I forgot my sidekick in all this. She's busy right now on her other show, so I'll need a fill in and fast. **

The author noticed Jody Summers,

**Hey, Jody! How'd you like to be my sidekick on this program? **

Jody squealed,

"Really? What do I have to wear?"

**Check the back. **

Jody ran backstage and got back in ten seconds with sexy dress. She grinned,

"How do I look?"

**Great! Not as pretty as my other co-host, but you'll do. **

The author cleared his throat,

**Ladies and gentlemen; tonight is the return of one of my most critically acclaimed series; Dancing Fools. If this show reminds anyone of Dancing With the Stars, it should; I ripped it off of them. **

Jody blinked,

"Wait, you're deliberately copying a show?

**Oh, please. Do you know how many shows all copy each other? Like NBC's The Event? Seriously, if those idiots decide that show will replace 24, they are out of their minds. **

Jeff grumbled,

"We could be here a while."

**As much as I want to rant on about the fall line up, I can't. We have a show to do; where people come to watch to see their favorite stars dance and get humiliated on national TV. Take our judges for example. **

Bowser roared,

"PERSIANA13! YOUR ASS IS TOAST WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!"  
Ganondorf wailed,

"I agree! You shall die an agonizing death, Persiana13!"

Andross shrugged and looked at camera,

"What? I want to be here."

Wolf groaned,

"This is the most embarrassing thing I have ever seen in my life."

**If you think this is bad, just wait until the dancing. Oh boy. **

Jody asked,

"Why do you do this?"  
**Ratings. And the fact that I am completely out of my mind at times adds into it as well. But, enough chit-chat. Our first dancing couple of the night is a given in the Nintendo video game franchise-. **

Pit asked,

"We're video game characters?"

He then got shot with a bean bag gun and fell unconscious.

**As I was saying before being interrupted, this couple is what made Nintendo famous. **

Wolf said,

"I thought it was the awesome selection of games that made Nintendo famous, and the platforms to play it on."

Wolf got shot with a bean bag,

"What the hell?"

**Who's hosting this show? Better still, who's paying you your paycheck! **

Metaknight blinked,

"We are getting paid for this?"

He then got shot with a bean bag and fell unconscious.

**Shut up! Now, our first couple to dance to night is…Peach and Mario! They will be doing ballet! **

Peach entered in pink tutu,

"Mario, come on out."

Mario said from backstage,

"No, I'm-a not. I look like-a idiot in this-a."

Peach glared,

"I want to win."  
Mario whined,

"And I don't want-a to be a-humiliated."

Peach screamed,

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, MARIO, OR I'LL WITHHOLD SEX FROM YOU FOR LIFE!"

Daisy mocked from backstage,

"Aw, does poor Peachy have a hard time keeping her man in line?"

Peach growled,

"Daisy, I swear to God and to the Mushroom Kingdom, I will kill you in the most horrific pain I can think of and-."

She noticed all the stares on her. She shrugged,

"What?"

Mario entered in pink skin-tight ballet clothes,

"What the hell-a, Persiana13?"

The audience and judges roared with laughter. Wario laughed,

"AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH! "

His garlic breath laid out everyone in the audience. The author spoke through a gas mask,

**Wario, stop laughing, or I'll hold you down and have Peach brush your teeth with clean, crisp mint. **

Wario stopped laughing, looking horrified,

"You would-a not dare?"

He noticed the stare,

"You would-a!"

Peach declared,

"Now, let's get this party started!"

Peach and Mario began doing ballet. Peach showed poise and grace, while Mario tended to stumble with a few of his steps. Peach then was lifted up and Mario, thinking to do something fancy, jumped. Unfortunately, he missed his jump and put Peach into the ceiling. Peach screamed,

"MARIO! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"  
Mario shouted,

"I will-a, Peach!"

Peach fell on top of him. She looked down,

"Mario, what are you doing? You're going to blow our chances."

**I'd say that's already happened, but, let's see what our judges have to say. **

Bowser laughed,

"HAHHHAHAHHA! I needed that. 8!"

Ganondorf shook his head,

"A dismal failure. 5."

Andross scratched his head,

"I have no idea what that was. 5.

**Oooh, an 18. Not a good way to start the show off. **

Peach turned red and glared at Mario,

"YOU RUINED IT!"

She took out a frying pan,

"DIE!"  
Mario exclaimed,

"HELP ME! MAMMA MIA!"

**Actually, this is exactly how I want the show to start off. Now, when we get back from our commercial break, another couple graces the stage with their dancing. Or blunders. I'm not picky! Stay tuned! **

Next Chapter:

More Dancing Insanity!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 4: Ice Climbing to the Top 

**And, welcome back to Dancing Fools! In case any of you are wondering, yes I ripped off ABC's Dancing With the Stars. But, don't tell anyone this. **

Pit groaned,

"He is more insane than Ares after a three day slaughter fest."

He then got hit with a bean bag,

"OW!"

Metaknight said,

"Perhaps it would be best if we stayed quiet and allow this madness to continue. If we endure, then we shall know a truly great thing."

Yoshi asked,

"And, what's that?"

Metaknight said,

"That if we can endure this torture, then we can endure ANYTHING!"

**You realize I can here you, right? **

Bowser was tied to the chair,

"For the love of God, shut up! I don't want to have to endure this any longer than I already have!"

Bowser got zapped when fidgeting out of his ropes,

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Andross said, looking bored,

"Are we going to see the next dance take place or what?"  
**What? Don't you like all the randomness that is going on?  
**Ganondorf complained,

"That's not even a word!"

Ganondorf got shot with a bean bag,

"OW!"

**It is a word because I say it is. **

Bowser said flatly,

"I see you're taking after a certain Alaskan governor."

**And you'll be taking after a certain…certain…wow, Bowser. For once, I don't have a witty remark for that. You finally got me. **

Bowser cheered,

"Yes!"

**Since I can't remark to that, I guess all I can do is this. **

The author pulled out Megaton Hammer and slammed it onto Bowser's head. Bowser fell unconscious.

**There, much better. **

Paula asked,

"Was that really necessary?"

**No, but I do have more issues than a magazine subscription, so my therapist says that you should be more aggressive. **

Ganondorf whined,

"Did he also say that you should be abusive as well?"

**I don't know. He was too busy counting the little birdies after I dropped a bookcase on him. Anywho, we've got to get this train wreck moving. **

Snake groaned,

"Nice to know you think that about us."

He got shot with a bean bag,

"OW!"

**Shut up, Snake. Now, I called in the Ice Climbers for two reasons. One, I ran out of girls for this thing, and two; they are the only couple I could think of within the Smash Brothers realm that would actually be normal. **

Jody said,

"And now, dancing in the style of hip-hop…the ICE CLIMBERS!"

The Ice Climbers came on stage. Instead of their usual winter parkas, they were dressed in hip-hop style clothing. The two then began dancing, and both seem to be talented dancers. When it was over…

**Well, that was certainly impressive. Judges, what do you think? **

Bowser blinked,

"I had no idea two obese kids could move like that. Eight!"

Ganondorf said,

"You're telling me. Eight for me!"

Andross observed,

"I admit, you are agile, but hip hop is not my style of choice. Seven."

The Ice Climbers glared at the judges and, pulling out their mallets, hit all three judges. Then, they walk off. Bowser was holding his head,

"OW! That hurt!"

Ganondorf cried,

"Make it stop!"

Andross grumbled,

"Stupid kids."

Jody cheered,

"23! Yay!"

**Well, that's what you get for insulting your contestants. When we return next, you're gonna see another couple that hopefully can top them. Stay tuned after this commercial break. **

Next Chapter:

More Dancing Insanity!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 5: Chain Links to the Past 

The author was talking into the phone,

**Can't you people cut me a break? Are you seriously going to be this anal about your show? Like, only five people watch the thing. You take up two nights of TV. Here's a suggestion for you, pal; maybe if you didn't cancel NYPD Blue, there'd be a reason to watch you! **

The author hung up the phone.

**I swear, some people have absolutely too much time on their hands. **

Jeff asked,

"Like you?"

**Yes, like-. **

The author pulled out a bean bag gun and fired it at Jeff. Jeff winced,

"OW!"

**Shut up. **

Ganondorf scoffed,

"I hope you're real proud of yourself."

**I'm a narcisstic sadistic nut job. What do you think? **

Bowser said,

"I think that's a yes."

**Very good, Bowser. Just for that, I won't knock you unconscious and make turtle soup out of you. **

Jody blinked,

"Wow, you really are a nut."

**You should see my fans. **

Paula shuddered,

"I've seen them. They're insane."

**Comes with the job, I guess. Anyway, let's get back to the show! **

Andross nodded,

"Yes, I have dinner reservations as soon as this is over.

Falco shouted,

"Yeah, I have a reservation too, Andross. My boot going up your ass!"

**Hey! Do you want me to send the bird dog after you again, Falco? **

Falco immediately sat down,

"No! No!"

Slippy said,

"Hey, Persiana13! Can I have the bird dog if you're not going to use it?"

**That depends; are you going to feed it, clean it, and take care of it, as well as letting it get plenty of exercise? **

Slippy asked,

"By exercise, do you mean letting it chase Falco all over the ship?"

Falco threatened,

"You are so dead, toad brains!"

**Yes, I would say that qualifies. **

Slippy cheered,

"Then, yes, I would!"  
**After the show. **

Falco groaned,

"I hate my life."

Jody was excited,

"I don't! Anyway, our next dancing couple is sure to make this evening magical. Introducing them tonight, dancing the sexy samba…Link and Zelda!"

Link entered in a suit,

"Come on, Zelda."

Zelda was still backstage,

"What in Hyrule's name did you do with this dress?"

**I think it came like that. **

Zelda apprehensively walked out in scandalous dress. The cat calling began.

Ganondorf drooled,

"HOT MAMA!"  
Jeff swallowed, his glasses fogging up,

"Whoa!"

Wolf howled,

"AAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"

Paula shrugged,

"It doesn't look that good."

Daisy yelled from backstage,

"That's exactly something Peach would wear, that tramp!"

Peach yelled from backstage,

"DIE!"

A catfight broke out.

**Well, while I go video tape another cat-fight to sell to the WWE, let Link and Zelda dance! **

The author left.

Link and Zelda began dancing. It was evident that Zelda really wanted to turn this into a full blown out seduction of Link. She attempted to turn up the heat, much to Link's displeasure but to the audience's pleasure. When it was over…

Jody said,

"That was a burning performance. Judges, what do you think?"

Bowser nodded,

"Well, it did seem that the performance could have gone better. Seven."

Ganondorf still drooled,

"Are you sure you won't leave Link for me?"

A fireball answered his questions. Ganondorf smoldered,

"Guess not. Ten!"

Andross smiled,

"I like it a lot, my dear. Eight."

Jody clapped her hands excitedly,

"25 points! Yay! Well, when we return, we're going to have another couple dance. Will it be Luigi and Daisy, or Samus and Captain Falcon?"

Samus yelled from backstage,

"FALCON! I'LL PERFORATE YOU WITH MY SPAZER BEAM!

A loud explosion followed. Captain Falcon yelled from backstage,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Next Chapter:

More Dancing Insanity


	6. Chapter 6

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 6: Show me your Moves! 

**And, we're back. Man, I have to tell you; Daisy and Peach are really hardcore scrappers. Maybe I should convince Master Hand to sign them up to the WWE. **

Master Hand: Not on your life! This stopped being funny the moment I agreed to do this!

Master Hand then got shot with a bean bag, falling unconscious.

**Lightweight. **

Jody smirked,

"Wow, that gun really packs a punch. Think you can include it in the line-up of items."

**Uh…no. This belongs in my private collection. **

Bowser rolled his eyes,

"Thank God for that."

He then got hit with a bean bag,

"OW! That hurt!"

**What's your point? **

Bowser grumbled,

"How much longer do I have to put up with this insanity?"

**A couple of more chapters. **

Bowser shouted,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He bashed his head into the table. Ganondorf sighed,

"Can we please see the next couple?"  
**I can't believe everyone's so touchy today. All right, if you insist. Our next couple tonight is one that just seemed to come off the top of my head. That, and I needed to torture both Captain Falcon and Samus. **

A loud explosion followed, Captain Falcon screaming like a girl,

**I take that back. Just Captain Falcon. **

Samus entered, a dress over her armor,

"PERSIANA13! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE ME DANCE WITH THAT PERVERT, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

Captain Falcon entered, suit smoldering,

"What? What did I say?"

Samus pointed blaster at Falcon,

"You know what you said, pervert!"  
**Samus, if you get through this dance, you can torture Falcon all you want. **

Samus' eyes lit up,

"DEAL!"  
Captain Falcon groaned,

"I'm dead."

Jody smirked,

"Nice knowin' ya, Captain."

Captain Falcon pleaded,

"Jody, protect me!"

Jody shrugged,

"Whatever. Tonight, our loving couple will be dancing the Foxtrot. Let's get to it!"

As Samus and Captian Falcon began dancing, Samus was making note of all the different uses of Captain Falcon's anatomy. The F-zero driver sighed in his head at what he has to do after the dance is over. When it concluded…

**Very moving performance. Now-. **

Captain Falcon winced,

"I'm sorry, Samus."

He shouted,

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Samus screamed,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She crashed through a wall.

**What the hell, Falcon? What was that for? **

Captain Falcon wailed,

"She was going to kill me! I said Show me your moves, she thinks I'm a pervert!"

Jody groaned,

"It must have sounded like Show me your boobs."

**Oh, I get it now. The only problem is, Samus is going to tear a path right back here, and Falcon is going to get it. **

Bowser laughed,

"MWWWAAAHHHHH! I love to see the torture for this one. As for the dance…seven."

Ganondorf said,

"Seven as well."

Andross critiqued,

"A little shaky on the foot work. Six for me."

Jody shrugged,

"20 points. Not bad."

Samus was enraged,

"FALCON!"

She used the Super Rush technique to enter back in, launching missiles. Captain Falcon ran, screaming,

"HELP ME! JODY, PROTECT ME!"  
**Sorry, bub. You're on your own. Well, when we return, there are three more couples to go through. Which ones are they? Stay tuned, fellow readers. You're not gonna want to miss this one. **

Explosions were heard backstage.

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my stock of tranquilizers. **

Next Chapter:

More dancing Insanity


	7. Chapter 7

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 7: Pushing Daisy 

The author walked on set wearing a gas mask,

**Ladies and gentlemen, there is a small problem I am taking care of in back, so no one enters. **

Bowser asked excitedly,

"Is it the studio burning to the ground? And, if it is, can I help?"

Bowser got hit with a bean bag,

"OW!"

Jeff said simply,

"You should not have opened your mouth, Bowser. You know he just likes to torture us until the show is over."

Jody blinked,

"Wow, I had no idea he was so sadistic."

Marth asked,

"Have you seen his fans?"

Roy swallowed,

"This nut has fans?"

Roy got hit with a bean bag,

"OW!"

Ike laughed,

"Haha! Serves you right!"

He then got hit with a bean bag.

**That's for laughing at me, pal. Try it again, and I'll use a rocket launcher. Now, if you'll excuse me. **

The author left to go backstage. Jody said,

"Well, that leaves me to run the show for a little bit, and introduce our next couple of the night."

Bowser groaned,

"How much longer do we have to endure this torture?"

Ganondorf yelled,

"I don't know, and STOP ASKING! IT'LL ONLY GO BY SLOWER!"

Jody nodded,

"That's right! Now, our next couple tonight is Luigi and Daisy. They will be dancing…the Tango!"

Luigi entered,

"Where is a-Daisy?"

Daisy entered in a state of delirium,

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!"

**I think I got the knock out gas confused with the laughing gas again. I hate it when that happens. **

Daisy laughed heartily,

"AHHAHHAHAHHAHAH!

Luigi: This is gonna suck.

Luigi and Daisy danced, Daisy failing miserably to keep a straight face. Surprisingly, she was able to stay on her feet without succumbing to a laughing fit. Luigi was nervous that he may not get through the dance. When the dance was over…

Bowser wiped a tear away,

"Stirring performance, Luigi. Much better than your brother's. Eight!"

Ganondorf nodded,

"I must agree. Eight!"

Andross said,

"Exceptional display. Eight!"  
Peach roared,

"WHAT? THAT LITTLE BITCH GETS HIGHER THAN ME!"

Peach ran onstage with a frying pan, attempting to hit Daisy. A cat-fight erupted, Daisy laughing maniacally.

Jody said,

"Wow, that was unexpected."

Jody rolled her eyes,

"Well, when we return, we still have two couples left. Who will it be? Stay tuned!"

Next Chapter:

More Dancing Insanity!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 8: Krystal Clear 

**Now, I'm back. **

The phone rang at that moment.  
**Hang on a second. Hello? **

The author yells,

**WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FILED AN INJUNCTION? OH, YEAH! KISS MY ASS! I'M STILL BROADCASTING! **

The author hung up,

**Sorry about that. Apparently, ABC thinks they can stop the production of my show with an injunction. Yeah, right. **

Bowser looked into the camera,

"For the love of God, help us stop him!"

Bowser then got hit with a bean bag,

"OW!"

Ike shook his head,

"I will be glad when this is over."

Marth looked at his watch,

"Which shouldn't be too much longer. There are only two more couples to go through."

Fox entered,

"What the hell, Persiana13? Why are you out to torture me?"

**Because your character is a cheap shot. The only character that is cheaper than you is Falco. **

Falco shouted,

"Hey!"

**Do you want me to get that bird dog after you again? **

Falco whimpered,

"No. I'll be good."

**That's better. Now, Krystal has to show up and we can get this started already. **

Krystal (entered in a REVEALING dress,

"I'm all set, Foxy-woxy."

The author snickered,

**Foxy-woxy? Geez, Fox, what'd you do to her when I was gone? **

Fox's jaw dropped open,

"Krystal, I-."

Krystal seductively remarked,

"Later, Fox. Right now, I want to ramba!"

Jody said flatly,

"I've noticed her hormones are more out of whack than usual."

**Ya think, Jody? **

Andross smirked,

"I see someone likes watching NCIS."

He then got slapped upside the head,

"OW!"

**Don't you dare say anything bad about NCIS. That show is awesome. **

Krystal (whines): Can we please start dancing now?

Jody: I suppose. Tonight, Fox and Krystal will be dancing the ramba!  
As Fox and Krystal began, Krystal definitely wanted to turn up the heat on the dance, pinching Fox's backside. Fox tried to get through the dance, but glared at Falco, who is smirking. When the dance was over…

**Stirring performance, Fox and Krystal. **

Falco jeered,

"You suck, Fox!"

Fox shouted,

"Oh yeah?"

Fox pulled out a bazooka and firesd, leveling Falco in an instant.

**Hey, no one tortures my guests but me! **

The author whistled for the foxhound,  
**KILL! **

Fox ran away,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

Jody asked,

"Well, judges; what do you think?"

Bowser observed,

"To be honest, it was interesting. Seven."

Ganondorf said,

"An elegant display. Seven."

Andross shrugged,

"I'll give ten if I can keep the fox hound and bird dog."

**What the hell? I can always train another one. Wow, 24 points. Well, when we return, two things are going to happen; Ness and Paula will be the final act, and more than likely, the fox hound will get his teeth into Fox. **

Fox cried out in pain,

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S BITING MY ASS! HELP ME!"

Next Chapter:

More Dancing Insanity!


	9. Chapter 9

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 9: Child's Play 

**Well, we're down to our last couple of the night. **

Bowser sighed,

"Thank God. I don't think I can take another second in this hell."

Bowser then got hit with a bean bag,

"OW! STOP THAT!"

Marth shrugged,

"I admit, this has been a bit, pretentious."

Ike said,

"Hey, Persiana13! Why do you keep hitting Bowser like that?"

**Because I want to. I'm so sick of his complaining. Besides, it gives me target practice for the Olympics. **

Falco asked,

"You do realize that they use REAL guns in that thing, right?"

Roy shook his head,

"Don't give him any ideas, Falco. He may end up buying real guns and shooting them at us."

Falco asked,

"And I should be worried because?"

**I also have that bird dog that can chase after you. **

Falco blinked,

"Oh. Well, in that case, just forget what I said."

**Too late. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
**Jody snarled,

"You've really done it this time, Falco. Let's just get Ness and Paula up here before the audience is deprived my serious good looks."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, that would be a real shame."

Ganondorf then got kicked in the face by Jody,

"OW! What the hell?"  
Jody shouted,

"Don't make me run you over in my F-Zero, Ganon-dork!"

Ganondorf complained,

"Will people stop calling me that?"  
Andross whined,

"Can we please go to the last dance already? I really don't want to be late for my dinner reservation."

**All right, all right already. Well, our last couple tonight is Ness and Paula. These two kids come from Earthbound and will be dancing a cute little dance. **

Paula entered in chicken suit,

"What the hell is this?"

**Well, I had to find something G rated and the chicken dance is the best I could think of. **(audience bursts into laughter)

Ness entered in chicken suit, complaining,

"I hate the chicken dance! I hate the chicken song! I hate everything about chicken, except eating it! I like eating chicken!"

**Ok, we get it. Just dance the chicken dance, already. I'd ask Falco to join in too, but he's not a chicken. He's a turkey. **

Falco shouted,

"Hey!"

**Of course, I could have said cooked goose. **

Falco: I hate you.

Ness and Paula began doing the chicken dance, comically dancing around in the chicken suits. The audience and judges were laughing hysterically. When it is over, the author said,

**You know something; I've decided not to let the judges decide this and give you thirty points. **

Ganondorf shouted,

"Hey, you can't do that!"

**It's my show, Ganon-dork, and I'll do whatever I want. Or, I can have Ness and Paula tell you what they think. **

Ness powered up,

"PK FLASH!"

Paula chanted,

"PK LIGHTNING!"

Ganondorf was smoldering as he said,

"Thirty points it is."

**There. Well, stay tuned through our last commercial break. **

Next Chapter:

The finale!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dancing Fools 6 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Nintendo. Dancing with the Stars belongs to ABC. _

Chapter 10: Finale 

**Well, we've certainly had fun on today's show! **

Bowser grinned,

"I didn't!"

Bowser got hit with a bean bag, whining,

"OW!"  
**I know I had lots of fun on the show, and it was great, this being my 100****th**** fic and all. I hope my fans will be just as great when the review this. **

Ganondorf snorted,

"Yes, it will be from the same three people that constantly read anything you post."

**I happen to be quite popular. **

Peach scoffed,

"Yes, you're on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted."

**I resent that remark! **

Mario grumbled,

"More like resemble."

**You know, in one phone call, I can have the whole place swarmed with my fans in a matter of seconds. And, if you don't believe me, watch this. **

Captain Falcon was outside as he said,

"What are you all doing here? No!"

Captain Falcon got knocked out. Several people dragged him into unmarked van and drive off, tires screeching loudly.

**You see. That's just Captain Falcon. **

Ness shrugged,

"So? No one likes him anyway. He as a lame attack that instantly KOs a target. He's just cheap like that."

**Any cheaper than when you using an Absorbing Shield, Ness? Or when Fox or Falco use their deflection shield? **

Fox exclaimed,

"Hey!"

Falco shouted,

"You take that back, Persiana13!"

**I think not. **

The author whistled for the bird dog and fox hound and ordered,

**KILL! **

The two dogs chased after Falco and Fox.

Fox ran,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Not this again!"

Falco ran by,

"I hear that! AAHHH!"

**Well, thanks so much for enjoying the return of Dancing Fools. Will I be doing another one? That depends if ABC catches me. So long! **

The author jumped into Samus' ship on the way out. Samus shrieked,

"My ship! You're dead, Persiana13! No one hijacks my ship and gets away with it!"

End of Dancing Fools 6!


End file.
